Stereotypical-teenizer
by 805headache
Summary: Rodney unleashes a new device of his on 12 different citizens of Danville, resulting in each of them being given new personalities.


Hello! I don't own Phineas and Ferb or any characters within! Please read and enjoy!

Over the past few weeks, nothing good has been happening for one Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein. Stubborn as he is, of course he blames his rival, Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Heinz claims to have nothing to do with it, pulling it down on karma. Rodney doesn't believe in superstitions and is positive the culprit is lying in wait. The man has it narrowed down. Either it is someone in the Doofenshmirtz family, someone at that house with inventions every day, or the head of OWCA. He polishes off his newest creation: the stereotypical-  
teen-izer. He first launches it toward the Flynn-Fletcher household.

A bit of a crowd is in the backyard, waiting to see the results of Phineas and Ferb's future-seer, designed as a mirror to show what each person will look like in a certain number of years. Besides the boys, Isabella, Candace, Stacey and Jeremy are eager to see. The rest of the Fireside Girls are on a mission, while Buford and Baljeet have respectable family functions. The izer is launched as Ferb presses the large button for Phineas's five years later display.

The izer hits the mirror and strikes everyone in the yard. They fall to their backs and Rodney remains watching, in the air. What he does not know, is Perry is already in his lair, getting a briefing from Monogram. Also, Heinz is working on Norm while Vanessa visits. Of course, Monogram is sure Doof has done the firing, while Carl isn't too sure.

Jeremy and Candace wake first, feeling off. They push themselves to their feet. With only a glare, Jeremy stalks toward his house and Candace storms into her house, slamming the door. This wakes Stacey, Isabella and Phineas. Isabella and Phineas have aged a few years. The three of them are brooding and leave to their own homes. Phineas also slams the door. Ferb is the last to awake, also aged a few years, to an empty backyard. The invention has been destroyed and the boy simply scoffs.

Rodney groans at the progress and flies to OWCA. He waits rather impatiently but silently. Finally, he sees Monogram - with Carl trailing behind. Taking close aim, Rodney still fires at both men. Carl de-ages a few years and scoffs at the major, now roughly the same age as he is. Francis Monogram pays him no mind, brooding and shoving his fists through his pockets. Rodney sighs in displeasure and moves on to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated with one firing left.

Perry has just arrived with no trap. He climbs onto the couch, on the opposite end to Vanessa, causing the teen to call for her dad. After a while, Heinz walks in with Norm, equally as surprised to find Perry there.

"What? I haven't done anything evil today. I've been working on Norm."

Perry looks around and is shocked once more. It seems the doctor has also been cleaning. There isn't any mess or inators thrown about. There are no traps. The platypus shrugs a little, looking down at the floor.

"So, lemme guess." The scientist drawls on. "There's something bad happening in town and you geniuses at OWCA think it must be me?"

Perry continues to look at the floor, feeling worse at the truthful accusation. Rodney levels his aim, taking notice of the giant robot and the man in the lab coat beside it. A laser shoots out, alarming the quartet, but they are quickly out like a light. Norm is the first to wake. He is no longer a robot man, but a good-looking, clueless teenage boy. He has trouble walking but keeps a smile on his face.

Vanessa is next to wake. She broods, glaring at Norm before sulking to her room and slamming the door. The slam wakes Heinz, now also de-aged. Norm calls out to him, but Heinz harshly shuts him down. Just as Heinz finally get Norm to buzz off, a naked teal-  
haired teenager wearing a much-too-small fedora wakes. Heinz throws his coat over him. Rodney, slightly more satisfied, leaves back to his own city. Perry toddles over to the couch with as much attitude he can muster.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" Heinz growls at him.

"Sitting." Perry's Australian accent slurs.

"Get lost." Heinz groans, heading to the kitchen.

Perry just lies down.

reviews, please! 


End file.
